Un trago cada uno y una menta
by SkuAg
Summary: Yamato tiene un problema, ¡solo Koushirou puede ayudarlo! Y él no quiere pero, el uso de la lógica de Yamato es... mientras Sora desaparece, Taichi hace yagamidades y Kou quiere jugar al WOW, Yamato vio una gaita. KOUMATO AMISTAD, SORATO LOVE. Para Alexeiss, reto navideño de Proyecto 1-8


Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

Reto navideño del Foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

 **Un trago cada uno y una menta**

 _Para Alexeiss, mi niño soratista preferido,_

 _y el más gracioso de todos_

 _¡Feliz navidad!_

* * *

Sora había llegado a ser transparente para Yamato.

Él siempre la había entendido. Cuando había descubierto su emblema y había querido llorar. Cuando había entendido a su madre y había querido reposar en paz con Piyomon. Cuando había caído en la oscuridad y había necesitado ayuda para salir.

Cuando apareció en su concierto con una torta.

Yamato siempre, _siempre_ , había entendido a Sora.

Y el día que no la entendió, se preparó para la catástrofe dispuesto a detenerla antes de que la tormenta estallase. Como el paraguas que se abre bajo la lluvia, el limpiaparabrisa _s_ que corre las gotas que impiden la visión de las rutas o la reserva de hoteles con anticipación para la noche de navidad, Yamato se preparó para entender y detener a Sora antes de que todo estallase.

Compró pochoclo, buscó la última de Star Wars en su colección, aseguró su provisión de mentas y tocó a la puerta de Koushirou sin previo aviso.

―Solo tú puedes ayudarme, Koushirou, entiéndelo ―explicó, mientras sacudía el paraguas en la calle y lo empujaba hacia adentro.

Koushirou, con pantuflas y barba de tres días, murmurando, lo dejó entrar en la casa de sus padres. Arrastró los pies hasta la cocina y puso agua a calentar antes de que él pidiera algo. Se cepilló los dientes mientras Yamato preparaba el café cargado y hasta tuvo la osadía, o tal vez el gesto, de peinarse.

―Traje Episodio Tres ―avisó.

―Podemos jugar al WOW ―ofreció.

―Hoy no ―pidió.

A Koushirou le llamó la atención la negativa de Yamato; nunca antes había sucedido. Tragó hondo; sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza para expulsar de sí los últimos rastros de la almohada en su rostro ―eran, después de todo, las siete de la madrugada de un sábado― y, hondo, se tragó el café bien cargado.

Yamato enseguida le pasó una menta: era una pequeña rutina que tenían. Él llegaba, Koushirou lo saludaba educadamente, Yoshie le ofrecía galletas o torta o tostadas o le preguntaba por Takeru, el mejor amigo oficial de Koushirou (según ella), Koushirou preparaba café, bien cargado, se tomaba un trago cada uno y una menta. Un trago cada uno, una menta. Un trago cada uno, una menta.

Ese día Yoshie no estaba, Koushirou no lo recibió educadamente, él llevó las mentas pero de repente no entendía a Sora y tal vez eso había afectado el discurrir normal de los días y las horas y las rutinas de Yamato y Koushirou.

―Solo tú puedes ayudarme ―repitió.

Pero él le dio _play_ al dvd y Yamato debió callarse la boca porque Darth Vader estaba hablando.

Un trago cada uno y una menta.

―Deberías pedirle ayuda a Taichi. Él es su mejor amigo. ―Yamato no había explicado su problema y sin embargo Koushirou ya le había leído la mente; creía que había inventado algún aparato para leer las ondas cerebrales y los latidos del corazón, junto a la transpiración y tal vez los susurros, que complejamente convertía en lenguaje digital y luego solo él comprendía, pero Koushirou aún no estaba preparado para contarle al mundo su invención porque no quería enseñar el lenguaje digital.

O algo así, porque vamos que leyendo emociones Koushirou nunca había sido un as.

―¡Solo tú _puedes_ ayudarme! ―repitió, exasperado.

Koushirou le subió el volumen a la televisión, porque Darth Vader estaba otra vez en pantalla. Yamato hizo silencio, tomó un trago, una menta, y chequeó su teléfono. Sora no había escrito.

A Koushirou le había escrito Takeru, mientras tanto.

―¿Quieres jugar al WOW? ―volvió a preguntar, varios tragos y mentas después.

Yamato negó. Koushirou apoyó su taza, tragó su menta, apagó el televisor. Estiró los brazos en el aire, dejó el control remoto paralelo al libro que Yoshie estaba leyendo y se rascó los cabellos desordenados. Chequeó el teléfono, miró hacia la puerta y consultó que no siguiera lloviendo. Pidió una menta más, y luego estuvo preparado para hablar.

―Dime.

―Hace tres días que Sora no me escribe ―explicó, desganado. Era cansador tener que soportar toda la rutina de Koushirou de preparación para escuchar―. Sí me contesta, pero no me escribe. La vi un momento el miércoles porque coincidimos en la base del edificio. Me dio un beso en el cachete y corrió a su casa porque su madre la esperaba ―suspiró―. No la vi el jueves y ayer la vi fuera de su departamento luego de haber hecho guardia durante _horas_ ―resopló―. Salía con un bloc de hojas impresas y la billetera abultada. Koushirou, me dio otro beso en el cachete ―explicó haciendo pantomimas exageradas por sobre su cabeza―, me _recordó_ que estaba ocupada (aunque nunca antes me lo había dicho) y me avisó que me llamaría a la noche. ¡Y no me llamó! ―concluyó, indignado.

―Pero, que increíble. Terrible, ¡realmente! ―exclamó.

Yamato alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

―Lo lamento, Yamato. De verdad deberías hablar con Taichi. ¡Yo no entiendo a Sora mejor que ustedes dos!

―Solo tú la puedes entender, ¡Koushirou! ―imploró.

―Mejor llamemos a Taichi ―ofreció. Yamato se le abalanzó para quitarle el teléfono, forcejeó con él, hasta lo alzó en el aire con teléfono y todo.

Terminada la patética demostración de fuerza, el teléfono sonó.

―Es Taichi, ¡lo presintió! ―exclamó Koushirou, sorprendido, y a Yamato le molestó que lo sorprendieran cosas tan mundanas.

Lo puso en altavoz.

―Tenemos que hablar sobre Sora ―saludó.

―Que saludo más tonto ―opinó Yamato, dispuesto a apagar el teléfono. Koushirou lo alejó de él antes de que su mal humor creciente impactara en la conversación telefónica.

―Sé cosas sobre Sora ―repitió, aunque antes no lo había dicho.

―Qué suerte, Taichi, porque yo no sé nada sobre Sora ―agradeció Koushirou.

Yamato le arrebató el teléfono y cortó la comunicación.

―¡No quiero meter a Taichi en esto!

―Pero Yamato, ¡él sabe cosas sobre Sora!

―¡Claro que sabe cosas sobre Sora! Sabe que escucha a Edith Piaf por las mañanas y que ejercita por las noches. Que disfruta del tenis pero que prefiere el corte y la confección. Que lee bajo el sol y que se prometió con Mimí que se casarían en Las Vegas a los treinta y cinco años.

―No creo que Taichi sepa todas esas cosas sobre Sora… ―intentó interrumpir, extrañado.

Yamato, sin embargo, había tomado al living de oyente y al piso de escenario, y se movía hacia atrás y hacia adelante al ritmo de una canción invisible que solo él escuchaba.

―Sabe que suspira por Féderer y que yo quiero viajar al espacio porque me enamoré del Cielo. Que Piyomon tiene un perchero en su habitación y que se despierta a las siete por inercia o tal vez por ósmosis.

Koushirou bostezó, sabiéndose maleducado, y se comió una menta.

―Sabe que tiene una mancha con forma de pera en la cara interna del muslo derecho, en ese lugarcito donde su piel tan suave parece un duraznito.

Koushirou tosió, atragantado con la menta. Enrojeció y se tragó un vaso de agua mientras Yamato intentaba seguir rememorando, sin éxito porque había perdido la atención de su único receptor.

―¡Yamato! ―protestó, sonrojado―. ¡No creo que Taichi sepa eso, y definitivamente yo no necesitaba saberlo!

―¿No? ―Yamato pareció meditarlo un momento, confundido―. Pues ya ves. Si Taichi se entera, sabré que lo supo por ti.

«¡Qué manipulador!» pensó.

Y luego lo pensó otra vez.

«¡QUÉ MANIPULADOR!» pensó, en voz alta (en su cabeza).

Taichi volvió a llamar.

El duelo de miradas duró pocos segundos. Koushirou cortó la comunicación.

Yamato, el manipulador, tenía toda su atención.

―Pues bien. ¿Por qué crees que puedo ayudarte mejor que Taichi?

―Porque eres pelirrojo ―respondió, haciendo muestra de un uso de la lógica tan simple, tan dos más dos, tan ingeniero cuántico y teorema de Gauss, que debió agachar la cabeza, un trago cada uno, y una menta.

Manos a la obra.

.

.

―Si vamos a hacer esto, debe ser a mi manera ―pidió Koushirou. Habían pasado pocos segundos de que se decidiera a poner manos a la obra luego de descubrir que Yamato era un manipulador.

Taichi golpeó la puerta, era obvio que era él, porque solo Taichi golpeaba la puerta tocando la Marsellesa cuando sabía que Yamato estaba adentro.

―No quiero que Taichi nos ayude ―puso Yamato sobre la mesa de negociación.

Taichi podría haberlo escuchado, ya que dejó de tocar la Marsellesa y se acercó a la ventana lateral e inició una especie de baile que consistía en golpear la ventana de forma llamativa, luego agitar los brazos en el aire y dar saltos cual Spider Man nipón.

―Yo lo llamé ―admitió. Yamato no tenía idea de cuándo podría haberlo llamado, ¡si él había estado mirándolo todo el tiempo!

―¿Le contaste sobre la mancha de Sora?

―¡No! ―protestó, sonrojado. Yamato era muy inteligente, que maldición.

―Cuéntame tu plan.

―Muy bien.

Koushirou lo hizo acercarse hacia sí. Le puso ambos brazos sobre los hombros, en un inusual gesto de cercanía de parte suya, y se agacharon como cuando los jugadores de fútbol deciden quien tirará los penales, solo que más bien parecía que estos dos jugadores de fútbol quisieran armar una fogata, porque se agacharon a ras del suelo.

―Mi plan consiste

―Tu plan maestro ―corrigió Yamato, confiado. Era pelirrojo, todo estaría en orden.

―Mi plan maestro ―aceptó―, consiste en caminar hacia la puerta ―Yamato asintió, y lamentó no tener nada para anotar―, abrir la puerta… ―hizo silencio, para generar expectativa―, y detener a Taichi antes de que traiga una gaita o peor, un trombón, y nos haga una serenata para que lo dejemos entrar, Yamato por favor ―protestó, separándose e irguiéndose a toda su estatura, que era varias cabezas más baja que Yamato―. No hay manera de que yo pueda saber qué le sucede a Sora, ¡pero Taichi si lo sabe! ¡Preguntémosle!

―¿¡Eres tú quien le contó a Taichi sobre la marca de nacimiento de Sora?!

Y otra vez volvía a empezar, porque cada vez que Yamato nombraba la mancha, Koushirou se sonrojaba: ¡él de ninguna manera quería saber detalles sobre los rasgos físicos de sus amigas, y mucho menos pensar en la manera en que Yamato había obtenido información tan sensible sobre Sora!

El contacto físico siempre había sido su punto débil, y saber que Yamato lo sabía, que lo había descubierto, lo hacía pensar que su argumento basado en los caracteres genéticos de Sora y Koushirou que habían derivado en que extrañamente ambos fueran pelirrojos (a varios tonos de distancia, afortunadamente; eso descartaba parentescos y al menos eso no empeoraba esta situación en que _podía_ pensar en el detalle íntimo que Yamato le había compartido y que lo acompañaría hasta su tumba, o al menos hasta que reemplazase ese detalle con su propia visión de los muslos de Sora, es decir, de los muslos de alguna chica, ¡maldición! Preferentemente de Mimí y no, ¡no! Él no acababa de pensar eso) era una fundamentación digna de un Nobel de física y debía hacerle caso.

Mientras Taichi trataba de conseguir una gaita para cantarles por la ventana, ellos se escaparon por la puerta.

Compraron mentas en el kiosco de la esquina.

.

.

Momentáneamente Koushirou no podría acercarse a Mimí, temía abalanzarse sobre su falda y tratar de verle los muslos para que el influjo manipulador de Yamato sobre él cesara. Por eso, no fueron a verla. Descartaron a Daisuke como espécimen de pelirrojo por bordó y a Miyako por chismosa; a falta de amigas íntimas y pelirrojos extra, debieron continuar su búsqueda implacable solos, el cantante de rock que soñaba ver las estrellas y el analista pelirrojo que deseaba verle los muslos a Sora, ¡es decir!, a Mimí, ¡es decir, y maldición!, que deseaba terminar el secundario y mudarse a Nueva York y no volver a ver ni a Mimí, ni a Sora, y mucho menos al Manipulador Yamato, nunca más.

―Taichi sigue llamándome, habrá descubierto que nos fuimos de tu casa ―avisó Yamato.

―Entonces tenemos una doble misión. ―Se apretó la sien, ya que a falta de anteojos que arreglar, ese era su gesto físico para denotar inteligencia y para hacer creer que los engranajes de su cerebro trabajaban a velocidad de cadena fordiana veloz―. Descubrir el secreto de Sora… ¡mientras escapamos de Taichi!

Y cual Rápido y Furioso, salieron huyendo por la plaza.

Corriendo, no en auto. Porque no tenían licencia para manejar.

Ni auto, siendo sinceramente exigentes.

.

.

La segunda parada en la misión del Manipulador Yamato y Koushiro el de los Muslos fue la casa de Sora. La primera parada había sido el kiosco para comprar mentas.

Sora no estaba, pero Toshiko sí. Les ofreció tomar un té y les aconsejó hablar con Taichi, él seguro sabría dónde estaba Sora. También podían llamarla al celular, lo llevaba consigo.

Ambos rechazaron la segunda opción por evidente; no tenía gracia llevar a cabo una misión si simplemente podían llamarla al teléfono y preguntarle. Y a la primera idea la rechazaron porque parte de su misión era escapar de Taichi, y esa parte era cada vez más divertida, ya que sospechaban que había contratado a sus compañeros de soccer para que los rastreara.

Koushirou había quitado la batería a sus teléfonos (otro motivo para no llamar a Sora) y los había distribuido en escondites estratégicos para que, llegado el caso de que uno de los amigos de Taichi supiera rastrear por GPS, no pudiera encontrarlos.

Le aseguró que al día siguiente, o cuando fuera que esa misión acabase, podrían retornar a buscar los teléfonos y las baterías, que nadie los robaría, que estaban bien escondidos. Que de paso, si alguno de los amigos de Taichi los buscaba por GPS, los obligarían a alejarse por toda la ciudad y perderían horas en la búsqueda de ellos dos y por ende les darían ventaja en encontrar a Sora.

Sin perjuicio de que ninguno de los amigos de Taichi pensó en buscarlos de esa manera, y que los que perdieron un día escondiendo los teléfonos y sus baterías en extremos opuestos de la ciudad fueron ellos dos.

Luego de eso debieron frenar a tomar un café, por suerte aún tenían mentas. Y entre un trago cada uno y una menta, planearon como proseguir.

―Debiste haber traído tu computadora… Koushirou, ¡podríamos haber encontrado a Sora buscando el GPS de _su_ teléfono celular! ―protestó, cansado.

Koushirou negó con la cabeza, concentró sus ojos oscuros en la mirada de Yamato y pensó que si aguantaba más que él, le ganaría la guerra de miradas.

―De ninguna manera, ¡Taichi podría habernos ubicado buscando la señal de mi computadora! ―explicó, lógicamente.

―Koushirou, ¡los amigos de Taichi no saben distinguir una flor de un colibrí y tú pretendes que nos encuentren ingresando coordenadas en la _deep web_!

No era tan complejo, realmente, pero Koushirou no quiso discutir.

―Creo que es importante que no nos confiemos. Ya nos rastrearon en el parque, ¿lo recuerdas?

Yamato lo recordaba. Habían debido saltar tras un arbusto para esconderse, Koushirou se había clavado una espina en la palma de la mano y él aún tenía ramitas entre sus cabellos, mojados por la lluvia, además que sospechaba que Koushirou había caído sobre un preservativo usado, pero le había ocultado el hecho mientras evitaba que se desmayase por la sangre de la herida causada por la pinchadura.

Le hubiera sorprendido que Taichi pudiera organizar un escuadrón de búsqueda en tan pocos minutos y con tanta efectividad, si no fuera porque aún se encontraban en el parque bajo la casa de Koushirou, y el amigo de Taichi en realidad iba en bici con una gaita, la gaita que seguro Taichi quería para hacerles serenata y que lo dejaran entrar.

―Y a todo esto. ¿Dónde están tus padres?

―Viajaron a un _onsen_ ―explicó―. No muy seguido me dejan quedarme solo en casa ―admitió, avergonzado, ya que Yamato prácticamente vivía solo desde que era un niño.

―¿Y la barba de tres días?

Koushirou se encogió de hombros antes de contestar. Sorbió su café y Yamato le indicó que se limpiara el bigote, el de espuma, antes de comer su menta.

―Pensé que por una vez… no sé. Podría ser un nerd normal.

―Un nerd _normal_ ―acentuó.

―Ya sabes… ―Yamato supo que a Koushirou la vergüenza le impedía seguir hablando―. Uno de esos que… no lo sé. Andan en pijama por la casa, no se afeitan… se ponen de malhumor cuando los interrumpen y ven Star Wars comiendo palomitas mientras piensan en jugar al WOW.

Yamato meditó su respuesta.

―Quitando el malhumor y el pijama… eso es lo que hacemos todos los fines de semana, ¡Koushirou!

―¡Pero lo de la misión secreta es original! ―agregó.

Yamato sonrió. Bebió su último trago de café y comió su última menta de la noche.

―Lo siento, Koushirou. No pensé en que tuvieras un fin de semana tan ajetreado y organizado de por sí… debí haberte preguntado. ¡No sé qué me pasó por la cabeza! ―sonrió―. ¿Te das cuenta de la cantidad de tonterías que hicimos?

Koushirou volvió a limpiarse el bigote de espuma. Él no era irracional y Yamato no hablaba tanto como en esa última frase, y sin embargo ese día se habían dejado llevar por teorías genéticas inventadas y habían parafraseado planes y delineado canciones a los gritos.

―Supongo que no se me da muy bien lo de ser un nerd normal ―admitió.

Yamato sonrió y pidió la cuenta, avergonzado.

Tarde.

―Yamato, Koushirou, ¡¿se puede saber dónde se habían metido?! ―El grito de Sora los arrancó a la fuerza del pequeño momento íntimo que habían formado. Casi faltaba que los hubiera encontrado agarrándose las manos―. ¡¿Por qué no atienden el teléfono?!

―Te lo dije Sora, es porque ahora son novios y no querían decírtelo ―ayudó Taichi, el mejor amigo. De todos los presentes.

―Esto es increíble, ¡¿es porque él también es pelirrojo?! ―protestó Sora, aunque para una novia despechada se veía bastante tranquila.

―Yo sabía que escapar de Taichi era la parte más importante de nuestra misión ―dijo Koushirou, por lo bajo, aunque todos lo escucharon.

―¡Si tú fuiste el que lo llamó en un primer momento! ―Ese día era completamente ilógico. ¡Completamente ilógico!

―¡Yamato! ―protestó Sora.

―Taichi, ¡esto es todo por tu culpa! ―se quejó Yamato.

―Koushirou, ¿Yamato te gusta más que yo por sus pintas de niño rico europeo? ―preguntó Taichi, lastimosamente.

―Sora, ¿por qué no le hablas a Yamato? ―preguntó Koushirou, tímidamente.

―¡Si estoy aquí intentándole hablar! Taichi, ¡siéntate!

El mejor amigo (de todos los presentes) obedeció cual mejor amigo de Sora y se sentó.

―¿Se puede saber dónde están sus celulares? ―preguntó, serenándose. Apretó fuerte los ojos y se mordió el labio.

―Koushirou los desarmó para que los amigos de Taichi no pudieran encontrarnos mediante el GPS.

―Entonces es verdad. ―Para una novia engañada, Sora sí que sabía mantener la calma. Ni siquiera se escandalizó por la tontería que Yamato acababa de decir―. Son pareja. ―Le tembló la voz.

―¡Lo sabía!

―¡Taichi, no! ―protestó Yamato, mientras Koushirou se hundía en su asiento. La vergüenza de haber sido descubierto con las manos en la masa, engañando a su amiga con su novio…

Yamato se irguió y enfrentó a su novia, quien erguida enfrentaba su destino.

―Sora, nadie está en una relación con nadie, ¡salvo nosotros dos! ―aclaró, antes de dejarse en evidencia―. Y tal vez Taichi y Koushirou, no lo sé. ―Taichi le guiñó un ojo, seductor, al soltero de los pelirrojos. «Los muslos de Sora los muslos de Sora ¡de Mimí, maldición!», pensó, nervioso―. Pero lo que yo quiero saber es… si nosotros dos seguimos en una relación… ―murmuró.

―¿No me estás siendo infiel con Koushirou? ¿Ni con nadie más? ―agregó, luego de su apresurada negación―. ¿Y entonces por qué me evadiste todo el día? ―preguntó, triste.

―No te evadí, ¡Sora! ¡Me pasé el día, con Koushirou, buscándote! ―Que lastimosa situación, ¡que malentendido grande!

Sora abrió los ojos, grandes, y alzó ambas cejas, demostrando sorpresa.

―¿¡Y por qué no me llamaste por teléfono, Yamato?!

―Porque los desarmaron y los escondieron, ¡presta atención, Sora! ―regañó Taichi.

―¡Hace tres días que no sé de ti! ¡Me dijiste que me llamarías y no lo hiciste! ―se quejó, sintiéndose dentro de una novela mexicana.

―Estaba ayudando a Taichi con unas cosas, ¿por qué no me lo preguntaste? Taichi, ¡¿por qué no se los dijiste?! ―Koushirou se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, no fuera que la guerra de acusaciones cruzadas comenzara a caer sobre él también.

―Los llamé por teléfono, les golpeé la puerta, ¡quise entrar por la ventana, Sora!

―Seguro les tocaste la Marsellesa, ya sabes que Yamato se pone de mal humor cuando lo haces, ¡Taichi _baka!_

―¡¿Pero alguien me puede explicar que estuvieron haciendo tres días juntos?! ―explotó Yamato.

Sora por fin tomó asiento.

―Nada, Yamato… Taichi necesitaba ayuda comprando libros para la universidad, no conoce muchas librerías ―susurró en su oído―. Así que le pedí la lista y estuve recorriendo negocios, avisándole cuando tenía que pasar a retirarlos y así…

Koushirou se sintió bastante tonto.

Yamato, pre lógico.

―¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?!

―¡Porque no me lo preguntaste nunca! ―contestó, lógicamente.

―¡¿Nunca le preguntaste por qué no podía verte?! ―exclamó Koushirou, por primera vez sintiendo que perdía la paciencia. Taichi lo obligó a sentarse otra vez, no fuera que Sora también perdiera la paciencia. Su tonito a la hora de referirse a su novio… mmh, eso a Sora no le gustaría nada de nada…

Yamato no supo que contestar, Taichi quiso ubicar su cuerpo frente al más pequeño de sus mejores amigos como escudo, Sora quiso enojarse y Koushirou decidió que era ahora, _o nunca._ Dar un paso al frente, romper el hielo, erguir la cabeza y con las convicciones en alto, como los árboles que mueren de pie:

―Sora, ¿¡me muestras tu muslo derecho!?

Manotazo de ahogado, sin dejar títere con cabeza, Koushirou, el manipulado, ¡hasta la victoria!

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Notas:** Alex, ¡espero que te haya gustado esta locura! Ay, me resistí mucho a entrar a este intercambio, pero este "Koumatora" me llamaba a más no poder, ¡son mis chicos! Y agregaste a Taichi haciendo Yagamiedades y… nada, me convenciste. Esta fue mi primera opción y la obtuve, me siento muy contenta de haberlo logrado.

Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, que más o menos haya sido lo que buscabas. A mí me cuesta mucho seguir instrucciones cuando escribo, pero intenté ser lo más fiel posible.

Y a todos y todas, ¡gracias por leer! ¡Y déjenme un review!

¡Feliz navidad!


End file.
